


Indispensable

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Clint Barton, Blood, Blood and Injury, Clint Barton-centric, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Clint Barton, Injury, Left for Dead, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, SHIELD, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no.31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Still new to the job Agent Barton is left for dead after a mission gone wrong.Day Thirty-one Whumptober 2020 - Today's Special: Torture - Left for Dead
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Indispensable

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give Clint some of the action for Whumptober. ;)
> 
> Triggers in tags.

He was alone. Left for dead and abandoned without a thought, just another dispensable agent for SHIELD to use and throw away.

Blood was smeared down the left side of his face from a cut above his eyebrow. The red fluid irritated his eye and filled his nostrils with a copper scent that laid thickly on the back of his tongue.

He trudged through the jungle, each new step a small victory. The jungle was hot and humid, which only made for a much more miserable hike through the uncharted territory.

The mission had been to infiltrate and take down a small guerilla camp that had caught the eye of SHIELD due to some dangerous experiments they were conducting. However, one of the agents had slipped up, and the whole plan went to hell.

The only reason they had succeeded was that Clint had managed to fashion a crude bow and arrow after he’d run out of bullets. Using the skills he’d learned while in the circus, he had shot his makeshift arrow, the projectile flying straight and true to his target.

The resulting explosion had been the battle’s deciding factor, but Clint was injured along with the men of the camp, and thinking him dead, the agents he was with had simply left him behind.

Now, the SHIELD agent walked alone through the jungle, his homemade bow in hand, as he ignored the stinging pain of the shrapnel in his stomach.

He had one goal in mind as he plodded towards their base and retrieval site.

From the moment he got back, he would make certain that SHIELD knew he was indispensable.

He smirked softly to himself. The codename Hawkeye sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 283. Woo! I feel good, duh na na na na na na, I knew that I would, now. I feeeel good, duh na na na na na na, I knew that I would, now. So good! Duh duh. So good! Duh duh, I got through!!
> 
> Alright. Enough of my obnoxious, off-key singing. Point is, I finished Whumptober this year! On time!! Celebrate good time, come on! No. No, sorry, enough of that. I'm just so happy I got to finish this, since I seriously thought I was gonna miss the deadline. XD
> 
> Anyway, short disclaimer, I know this is not how Hawkeye's start in the comics happened. At least, I don't think it is, I've never read them. XD But I hope you enjoyed this little au of mine on how he became Hawkeye. :)
> 
> I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
